insert amazing title here
by SpongeHerBob
Summary: sakura gets taken away by akatsuki, they told her she is going to be used but later finds out they want her to join, the only people she have to leave behind are kakashi and tsunade, is she willing to do in order to stay in his arms? itasaku or deisaku
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto in any way shape or form, this entire story is fanfiction and so this is my diclaimer for the entire story.**

Sakura walked around dazed and confused, she had woken up in a bed that wasn't her own and in a room she didn't recognized, so she got up and started exploring the place that seemed like a maze more then anything.

The last thing she remembered was a dark figure with weird eyes that seemed familiar but in a way that wasn't.

She found a room with a door opened so she walked in, suddenly a presence was right behind her, and she turned around and gasped.

There stood Itachi smirking down at her, then it hit her; she saw the sharingan but not the manyakugan.

She backed up as she realized she was captured by the one and only S-ranked missing-nin, Uchiha clan killer, Itachi….but then it hit her, 'Itachi is a part of Akatsuki…but what would him of they want with me?'

'**Our awesome but-kicking-ninja skills'** inner sakura smirked.

'Not helping with this right now, we have to figure way out of this hell' she thought back at inner.

Itachi took a step bringing sakura's attention to Itachi "now, now little cherry blossom, don't be afraid, I'm not going to kill you before we use you of course, Dinner is ready" he turned around and started walking, she took that as he wanted her to follow.

"I'm not hungry" she suddenly blurted, then as the silence hit her stomach made a weird noise and then she reluctantly followed 'As soon as we get our strength back let's leave this hell hole'

'**HELL YEAH'** inner yelled in excitement with the idea of a good fight.

As sakura followed her thoughts went to sasuke, he returned after spending 3 years with the snake looking child molester orochimaru. She smiled bitterly, her and sasuke actually started dating when he got back 2 years ago, too bad she caught him sleeping with Ino…Tenten…Temari…and some of his fan girls one year ago, after going out one year.

After that had happened she separated herself from everyone, even Naruto, the only person who she allowed to be even near her was Tsunade and surprisingly Kakashi. A lot of people thought her and kakashi started becoming an item after they noticed how close they were, they were half true, kakashi had expressed his love to her but she sadly declined saying that she didn't want to be hurt….that was two days ago.

Sakura let one tear fall at that memory, the heartbroken look he gave her, only now does she regret that she might not ever have a chance at love again.

They finally reached the kitchen and Itachi pointed to where she is to sit, it was In between a girl looking guy with long blonde hair and the other was Itachi.

"Hi, my name is Deidara, yeah, what's your name, yeah?" the blonde smiled cheerfully at her which made her blush.

'h-he's really handsome when he smiles' she thought

"My name is Haruno Sakura, call me Sakura" she gave him a smile as well, fake but still a smile.

'I can tell she is unhappy here, why else would she give me a fake smile, oh well yeah, I guess its up to me, deidara to make her happy, yeah' deidara thought as he smiled "Nice to meet you sakura, yeah"

Itachi watched the two in the corner of his eye, he didn't like the look deidara was giving his cherry blossom…wait, HIS cherry blossom? No, he has no reason to want to keep weak trash like her.

Food then was served by Kisame and from the looks of it was forced to were a made outfit, next thing everyone knew was the laughter of a pink haired girl who fell onto the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

Kisame growled and set the food down and left the room.

As soon as he left deidara went into the same type of laughter and was on the floor next to sakura who now was laughing so hard her face was red. She slowly calmed down at the same time as deidara and she sat upright on the floor as her breathing evened out and her face returned to normal coloring.

Deidara smiled wickedly "Im sure he won't want to play poker for awhile, yeah, well not against me or Itachi for that matter, yeah"

Sakura looked up at Itachi who still gad a smirk on his face for the sight of kisame in a maid outfit.

'and to think these guys are s ranked missing nin' she thought with a smile 'at least they still act human, I mean a ninja's job is to kill, so they are actually just like me but decided they didn't want to work for their home village'

Sakura suddenly saw a hand infront of her and she looked up to see deidara trying to help her up, she took his hand gladly.

She sat down and started eating along with the rest of the members.

Itachi once in awhile glanced at sakura for some unknown reason even to himself, he just felt he had to.

Deidara saw Itachi taking peeks at his sakura(lol, his) and he wasn't going to let Itachi take the person he liked, he knew the real reason she was here, she was supposed to join them and he was the one who needed a new partner but who knows, maybe he might finally convince leader kisame is too stupid to be his partner and take sakura from him. Deidara started formulating a plan to make sakura like him better, he smiled wickedly as he bit down onto his food.

Sakura looked at deidara who bit down on his food with an evil expression on his face, she smiled. 'he is so weird, just like Naruto, even though I never talked to him doesn't mean I haven't gotten updates from kakashi…kakashi, Im so sorry"

Deidara glanced at sakura and saw a sad expression on her face as she stared at her food, he saw pain in her eyes and he so badly wanted to take it away and make her smile and laugh just for him..he stopped in his thoughts, and started to realize the affects this girls already has on him, and he only just met her maybe an hour ago. He shook his head and looked at sakura 'it doesn't matter how she did this to me, what matters is that its done and now I cant fight it, not like last time' he smiled and gently put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and gave him a small smile which he returned.

Itachi watched the look on her face and just when he was about to try and comfort her deidara beat him to it by putting a hand on her shoulder and stealing a smile that he wanted from sakura, sad or not it was a smile (hehe, this is starting to remind me of Naruto and sasuke when they would fight over something).

Sakura stood up from the table when she finished and a yawn escaped her, she heard deidara chuckled "someone's a little tired, yeah" he went up next to her "if you don't remember the way back to your room I will show you if you want, yeah" he smiled widely when she nodded her head shyly. "right this way, yeah" and he started he walk back to the room that was sakura who just so happens to be next to his and has a door that even connects them 'I feel we are meant for each other…god I am cheesy, yeah'

As they got to her room deidara told her the bathroom was the other door in her room and if she ever needed him their room were connected and to just knock on the other door in the room. Sakura smiled and gave him a sudden hug and told him thanks for being so kind, he smiled and patted her head "no problem yeah, good night saku-chan yeah" he smiled and left the room.

Sakura was speechless, an S-class missing-nin just called her 'saku-chan' nobody has called her that since her and ino were little. She smiled and was glad she got to meet such a nice person in an organization full of missing-nin. She went and checked the drawers in the room to see if anyone left her some clothes, which someone did, a black halter top that was very fitting as well as comfortable, short spandex shorts that fit perfectly and a blood red skirt with two slits on each slide which made her glad for the shorts or else everyone and their mother would see her underwear. She took a quick shower and when she walked back into her room a sleeping gown was laid on her bed, she quickly grabbed it and went and put it on in the bathroom, the gown was very thin, came above mid thigh and had spaghetti straps and came low show much cleavage, she was glad nobody would see her and when she came out Itachi was sitting on the edge of her bed in deep thought.

Itachi looked at sakura and his heart nearly jumped at her beauty, the gown fit more perfectly then he thought it was going to.

"why are you here" her voice just added to her beauty, he smirked realizing her affects on him.

"We still have much to discuss blossom" he saw anger flicker through her eyes for a second.

"I do have a name you know, its sakura, remember" she looked and sounded annoyed at her nickname.

Itachi stood up and started towards the door "we will talk tomorrow…Sakura" and he was gone.

Sakura stood there staring at where he was 'the-the way he just said my name, I have never felt this before, why would him saying my name affect me so much' she smiled, I don't want to see him in the morning' she glanced at the door that lead to deidara's room 'he would never expect me to be there, but deidara might get the wrong idea, I mean what am I to say, 'I don't want to see Itachi so I want to sleep with you dei-kun' wow, that would only make things worse if I said that to him…uhh, I am just going to say I don't want to be alone tonight, yeah, that would work' she made her way over to the door leading to deidara's room, she knocked three times.

Deidara heard a knock before he realized it came from sakura's room, he basicly ran to the door and opened it and his eyes widen at the sight before him 'she is so …so beauty, she is like and angel from heaven' he pinched his arm secretly to see if it was a dream, which it wasn't which made deidara even more excited.

Sakura smiled "deidara…um…is alright if I sleep with you tonight…I…I just don't want to be alone" she looked down and had a sad expression on her face.

Deidara smiled and moved to the side to let her in "yeah its alright sku-chan, yeah, you can sleep in here whenever you want, yeah" she smiled at his kindness.

Her smile widened as she walked in and saw the beautiful painting all over the walls. Deidara saw her smile at his painting "I can paint your room if you like yeah?"

Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly "I would love you to paint my room, your art is so beautiful" Deidara smiled hugely

'SHE LIKES MY ART YEAH!! I CANT BELIEVE IT, NOBODY HAS EVER TOLD ME THAT, YEAH!! One point for me and zero for itachi'

Sakura saw his smile and blushed while thinking the same thing as earlier 'He is so handsome, its almost inhuman to be that hot'

Deidara saw her blush and added another point for him(yes he is keeping track of how many times he can make her happy, blush, or just her compliment him)

"well, then, about the sleeping arrangements-" sakura was cut off by deidara

"I will sleep on the floor, yeah, don't worry, yeah" he smiled

Sakura shook her head "no, you can sleep on the bed with me, besides, its your bed" she then smiled which brought red to deidara's face.

'she wants to sleep with me, yeah' he smiled 'Itachi wont be able to catch up wit the rate I am going'

Sakura crawled in deidara's bed and soon found deidara in there too, he had a goofy smile which sakura returned, they were like two little kids at a sleep over. Slowly she drifted off to sleep but right before she felt arms encircle her from behind and then she fell asleep feeling oddly safe and secure in deidara's arms.

please review and tell me if you guys want this to be a deidarxsakura or an itachixsakura I will be counting votes because I cant decide, I want it to be both but it wouldnt be fair to itachi and deidara, so please review

ja ne, hanami


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura awoke with a jolt as deidara's door was slammed open and there stood the stare of Itachi as he glared at deidara, who is still asleep with his arms still wrapped possessively around sakura. Sakura sweat dropped when she saw a still deidara sleeping not knowing that he could be dead within the next minute.

She sighed, she decided to handed this as if nothing happened, which nothing did happen, Itachi was just over reacting.

Sakura stood up and slowly walked to the door which leads to her room.

"Where do you think you're going" Itachi's voice stopped here from going any farther.

A now awake deidara missing the warmth that was next to him, he rubbed his eyes and saw Itachi looking at sakura with a glare, he didn't like this.

"Hey Itachi, why are you here, yeah?" his voice sounded tired.

Itachi then sent a glare that meant death at deidara "Why was sakura in **your** room and not her own" he spat out the word 'your' as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

Deidara scratched the back of his neck as he smiled "She was just wanted someone to keep her company, yeah, nothing happened between us, yeah" 'not yet at least, yeah'

Sakura turned around to glare at Itachi, with some talking into by inner sakura of course.

'**YEAH, tell that Uchiha what's right'** inner sakura said while thrusting her fist in the air.

"I can sleep in what ever bed I want, Itachi, plus I had permission by deidara to do so. And where I sleep has no concern to you" sakura said in a low voice that surprised even herself.

"Apparently you have no idea of your place here cherry blossom or have you forgotten your own captive" Itachi said while narrowing his eyes "And it is my every business to know where you are at all times…maybe I should punish you for your actions of not staying in your own room"

Whatever confidence sakura had vanished and she was left with fear for the Uchiha once again 'damn, he looks like sasuke but even his glares don't discourage me this much'

'**DUH, he is Itachi, the badass Uchiha whole went psycho and kill his entire clan and called sasuke too weak to kill, and of course your nerves are going to waver seeing an evil glare from Uchiha hotness'** inner sakura smirked

'Thanks for the help…and where did that last part come from? Since when is Itachi Uchiha hotness, I remember you only thought of sasuke that way?'

'**Eh, I changed my mind from one glance at the much better Uchiha, I mean there is only two of them, why not choose the better one'** inner sakura started to throw away all the heart shaped pictures of sasuke and replaced them with Itachi.

Sakura mental sweat dropped at her inner self. Then she realized that deidara had already escaped the room and now Itachi was hovering over her shoulder, his hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"I do believe a punishment should be in place for you so that you remember who is in charge here" Itachi whispered in her ear.

"W-What type of punishment might that be -"she smirked signaling inner sakura took over "- Ita-kun?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed at her change of voice and the fact she called him Ita-kun.

'What is going on with her?' he thought

'**OMG, she wants to have your babies!!' **inner Itachi exclaimed with glee clearly in his voice. **'I knew after all this waiting something nice would come our way, now if only you could embrace this gift and treat her like a true treasure' **inner Itachi continued but Itachi gave up listening seeing that all his inner talked about was doing nice things.

Sakura saw itachi's eyes glaze over for a second as if he was thinking, she took that chance and quickly ran in her room and locked the door. She sighed hoping he would leave her alone for now and decided to take a shower, or bath, which ever she decided in the end. She grabbed some change of clothes and went into her bathroom where a towel was already there. She started to run the water deciding to take a nice long hot bath.

Sakura wondered why Itachi hadn't come after her yet but was not going to waste her bath time thinking about it. Suddenly deidara's face came to mind, she smiled, for some reason she felt safe in his arms.

She stopped the water when it reached to the right point and stripped her clothes and slowly got into the bath savoring the instant heat it brought. Sakura sighed and leaned back fully relaxed, within minutes she fell asleep again.

After about 15minutes passed her eyes slowly opened then she remembered she was supposed to be bathing, she quickly finished p and suddenly someone handed her the towel, her eyes widened when she realized Itachi was in her bathroom.

Sakura glared and grabbed the towel "turn around" she told him which surprisingly he did. Sakura quickly got out and wrapped herself in the towel. "Why are you in here?"

Itachi looked back at her with his face expressing nothing "to finish our discussion from earlier"

Sakura sighed "can you at least leave and let me dress?"

Itachi got up and let the bathroom and closed the door giving the konoichi her privacy that had been asked for.

Sakura got dressed in record time (in her head, I guess inner was timing her) and walked out of the bathroom to find Itachi sitting on the end of her bed.

"so whats my punishment for doing nothing" she said in almost a whisper.

"I have changed my mind, so instead of a punishment you are to heal the akatsuki's wounded for the time being."

Sakura just stared at him in disbelief 'Why would the akatsuki want her help, weren't there other medics they can get?'

'**I told you they wanted us for our awesome skills'** inner started to brag about how right she was.

'whatever, that still doesn't change that if I heal them that means I am betraying my village and everything I stand for'

'**But wasn't your vow to help those in need no matter what?'** inner smirked

'Your just trying to get me to betray my village aren't you…don't answer that, I have known you for too long and I know your answer' sakura sighed seeing she had no choice in the matter, then she smirked

"under on condition"

Itachi looked at her with a raised eyebrow "And what might that be blossom?"

"That I can sleep or go anywhere I want as long as I stay in the building or at least a certain distance from it" she looked at him seriously "I would be betraying my village, I at least expect to have some freedom"

Itachi let a small smirk grace his lips "You may wander around this building but you must only sleep in your room and you will still not be allowed to leave the building" sakura smiled "but however, if you behave and are useful to use after awhile, I will consider it"

Sakura watched as he stood up and headed towards the door and stop as he opened it "food is done, its time to eat, we will talk about our deal some more afterwards" and then he was gone.

Sakura sighed and sat down on her bed "what have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to update this story because I have sorta been ignoring it because I have been having more demands for my other story but I have decided to let those who want to read this story have a chance to know what happens before it loses their attention because of me neglecting it for so long. So I hope those who read this story like it and review because I love reviews, they let me know people are ready this story and let me know they either like it or dislike it, either way it makes me feel special.**

Sakura made her way to the kitchen and noticed that everyone was staring at her as she took a seat at an empty chair; she started to get angry at their stares.

"What are you guys looking at, you do know it's annoying as hell when you stare at someone for a certain amount of time for no known reason" Sakura blurted out when her agitation could be contained no longer.

The criminals around her seemed amused by her sudden outburst and went back to their eating. Sakura crossed her arms.

'And since when did Akatsuki gather around at a dinner table like regular human beings to eat dinner together, it's so confusing'

'**not really, they are just ninja who don't want to work for a certain village so they leave but somewhere in there they feel the need to not be so lonely in their lives and realize they have a common goal in life and that is to grow stronger outside their birth village, all in all, ninja kill, so there is no real difference between use and them…look at him…he is so hot, touch him, please outer, I beg you…OMG he is looking at you, he is smirking too that means he caught us looking, quick, grab his leg' **inner was ranting as usual as sakura tried to eat while sitting next to Itachi, she was praying to kami that inner doesn't find the strength to take control, then she would be in deep danger with the older Uchiha.

Sakura finished about half her food when she felt inner growing too strong for her liking, she got up and took care of her plate and went to her room to meditate and push inner back into her mind, her voice was getting too loud.

Sakura sat down in the middle of her room and slowly spread her chakra out so she felt one with her surroundings, then she made contact with inner in her mind as she slowly went through her usual routine and started the process again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sakura growled but decided not to be completely stupid; she was still surrounded by S-class criminals who wouldn't second guess in killing her.

"Come in" she answered but still was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed.

"hey, yeah, I noticed you left before I could give you some of the desert I made, yeah" 'Deidara' she thought as she listened to him "So I brought some to you so you could have some and tell me if you like it, yeah"

Sakura smiled and opened her eyes to see Deidara standing there with two dishes of what looked like a really delicious desert.

"Brought some for both of us, yeah" He handed one to her "Here, yeah"

Sakura grabbed it and slowly took the first bite under deidara's impatient eyes.

"Soo, do you like it, yeah?" he asked impatiently

Sakura smiled and nodded her head "It's delicious, thank you deidara"

Deidara smiled and started to eat his own as he sat next to sakura.

"So, deidara, Itachi doesn't want me sleeping in you room like last night…so…um…" Sakura got nervous

"You want me to sleep in here, yeah?"

Sakura smiled nervously "Only if you don't mind at all, I don't want to be a burden to you"

Deidara shook his head "No problem, yeah. It could be like a sleep over, yeah, do you mind story telling, yeah?" deidara looked like an 8 year old boy and his first sleep over at a friend's house.

Sakura smiled "Only if you know the best ones, I got a few you might like"

Deidara's smile widened "tons"

**Next morning**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a sleeping deidara's face.

She smiled 'He looks so innocent, you wouldn't think he could be an s class missing nin' She sighed, if only we could have met under different circumstances'

'**What?! What about Itachi, I thought I made you agree we wanted him, what about Itachi'** inner started to have tears run down her face and started to go on a rampage while screaming her love about Itachi while outer is always ruining her fun by hanging with deidara and staying up most the night laughing and telling stories.

Sakura got up without disturbing deidara and went to the bathroom with some clothes, a towel, and the rest of the stuff she needed. Knowing deidara for what little time she did she locked the door to make sure that she didn't get any intrusions on her nice warn bath, she already got that from Itachi.

Sakura got everything set up and slowly got into the bath after stripping herself from clothes, after two minutes she heard someone knock on the bathroom door.

Sakura sighed "What?"

"I have to use the bathroom, yeah" she heard deidara say.

Sakura sweat dropped "don't you have a bathroom in your room?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot yeah, smart thinking, yeah, well, see you when your done yeah"

Before sakura could say anything she could already hear deidara go into his room and shut the door. She sighed and relaxed more in the tub.

'I wonder what Itachi is going to make us do today, hope he doesn't expect us to heal people so soon, I mean we only agreed yesterday and we still haven't talked over the details yet' Sakura started to think.

'**Who cares if we haven't talked over the details yet, lets just do what he says and hope that he lets us maybe check out his sexy eyes, I mean I did hear kakashi say something about the constant strain on his eyes might negatively affect them after such use, I mean he never turns them off, 24-7 sexiness'** inner started to stare dreamily at Itachi's sharingan eyes.

'That's right, he might want us to heal him after awhile, after we gain his trust, but that wont change the fact he is the one person we wont heal, I mean if we heal him he will become even more dangerous then before, and if he stays this weakened sasuke might get his revenge quicker and come back to us.' Sakura thought

'**okay, I am you and you are me, and I know that deep down you like Itachi, and since you only had a crush on sasuke and after awhile and you and I both know that you don't really love him that way, you love him as a friend, probably just like you do Naruto, now stop lying to me and just admit that you are starting to have a crush on Itachi, there is no sense in lying to me'** inner stated with a rare seriousness to her voice.

Sakura sighed 'Fine whatever…I …admit that…ihaveacrushonitachi… you happy' Sakura thought the hard part quickly

Inner smirked triumphantly **'I knew it, I was right' **inner started to dance, happy outer admitted she was right while outer finally thought about what she thought.

'I really need to get out of here' Sakura thought as she finally finished her bath.

**Well, there it is, the third chapter, hope you guys liked it, but I still need some votes on if I should make it an sakuraxitachi or sakuraxdeidara so please vote and review about the story so far. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	4. Author's Note

**Im sorry to say this but I will probably not updating this story for almost a week(maybe less) because I wont be near a computer for awhile, my birthday is coming up in a week and also the fourth of july is Wednesday so that means I probably wont be at home for a week.**

**BUT…just because I wont be able to type, I will still write out a chapter on paper whenever I am bored and decide to continue.**

**If you have any suggestions or anything like that you could email me and hopefully help me out….**

**I will update as soon as I get back and it will probably be the longest chapter because I will be writing randomly of almost a week.**

**Have a nice 4****th**** of july and I hope to hear from my readers when I get back.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	5. Chapter 4

**IM BACK I am so sorry I made you guys wait this long, its my fault, I got grounded the day after my birthday (which sucked) and was not able to get on the computer, play games, or even hangout with friends, then they decided to keep me busy by making me clean almost our entire house, even the stuff I had nothing to do with, but anyway, I did write for this story and my other one, but since I made little to no time this is the stuff I wrote for this story and hopefully I will have another chapter for my other story by tomorrow, it would be posted today but since it wasn't long I wasn't going to type it till I was satisfied with the length. So hopefully this is enough for those who read this story and I hope you like it.**

Sakura stared out the window thinking as the morning sun was shining through a lone cherry blossom tree that decided to start blooming yesterday so that means all their beauty was full force, especially with a morning orange glow shining through.

Sakura as so caught up in her thoughts she nearly jumped when inner decided to pop in her peaceful morning.

'**So when are you going to pick between deidara and Itachi, you cant secretly crush on Itachi while being so close to deidara…wait…don't tell me you are really starting to feel for deidara, that weirdo isn't enough for us' **inner started to complain.

Sakura started getting upset about inner constantly revolving around the subject of those two. 'Will you STOP bringing up those two; I was having a nice peaceful morning till you butt in with your deidara and Itachi talk'

'**You have to decide…or it will become too late and it will be too hard…for both of us'** surprisingly inners mood was slowly going down for some reason.

'It doesn't matter, we are going to get out of here…I hope, maybe Tsunade already sent out shinobi to aid us in our escape and that they are just waiting for a sign to give them our location' sakura tried to change the subject, a moody inner is very scary to her.

'**Tsunade isn't sending anyone…don't you remember what she said we were supposed to be doing, we are supposed to be on a mission for 3 months, our report isn't due till 2 more weeks…in all, we are screwed…but in the time we have here, we mind as well have fun prank Itachi'** inner's evil glow coming back to her.

Sakura smiled at inner thoughts 'Maybe deidara will help us out too'

Inner just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Whets so funny, yeah?" Sakura heard deidara's voice behind her.

She turned around "I have an idea and I might need your help with it" Sakura said with an evil grin on her face.

Deidara wasn't sure but decided that it could be better just sitting around doing nothing "I'm in, yeah"

"Okay, here's my idea" Sakura suddenly got close and started to whisper while deidara just smirked

**With Itachi**

Itachi has been searching for either sakura or deidara to ask where sakura is (basically threaten her whereabouts out of him).

He sighed and slowly made his way to his room, he decided to take a shower since he had to kill some business guy this morning in order to get some scroll for leader he found no purpose in retrieving.

He slowly opened the door and for a second almost turned around to make sure it was his room, which it was, or well, used to be.

The walls were painted with random HUGE smiley faces all over the wall, his bed sheets were not his usual black but now pink with baby blue poke dots, any furniture he had was also decorated with smiley aces and there was a tiny note taped to the door of his closet and he prayed that whomever did this had not touched any of his clothing, then he would find who did this and not just kill them, but torture them for hours maybe days depending on the damage.

Itachi grabbed the note and slowly opened it…

_Itachi,_

_Hope you like your new room, everyone here at Akatsuki saw it and said it was totally your new style, we would love to see you smile and be happy like a pink bunny(if there is such a thing) and don't worry, your new clothes will definitely be a nice change for you._

_With love, the pink birdie_

At the bottom there was a bird (shaped like deidara's clay bird) but it was a strange pastel pink.

Itachi took a deep breath ready to brace himself with whatever was in his closet. Just as he was about to open it Kisame walked in (door was still open, itachi didn't want to be trapped in the world of happy) and nearly died from laughter.

Itachi glared and Kisame slowly stopped but couldn't lose that silly grin, he walked to the closet and quickly opened it, but not so itachi could see in it, and grabbed something and fled while saying "I forgot this"

Itachi turned back to his closet and slowly opened it, and which he was really tempted to use his fire jutsu right about now if it wouldn't burn the place down.

His Akatsuki cloaks were not black with red clouds but hot pink with yellow and green smiley faces, his usual net shirts were pink, his regular shirts were now tub tops(for men, like what sai wears) and were yellow with a smiley on the front and all of his black pants were either pink with yellow and green smiley faces, yellow with smiley faces that look like they are blushing or blue with pink either bunnies or birdies.

It took everything itachi had to not lose his self control seeing these monstrosities people call clothing.

Itachi slowly closed the closet door and started to do some investigation on his room to determine to kill, but then he remember kisame and how he 'left' something in the closet.

'What would kisame be doing in my closet unless he was the one who put that…stuff in there' Itachi figured he would just torture it out of kisame and then force him to fix this.

Itachi walked out of what used to be his room and closed the door so nobody else would see this (even though the note said everyone already saw it) and walked towards the kitchen where he knew kisame would be waiting for sakura to finish making food.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, which so happens to have all the Akatsuki members in it, everyone burst into laughter seeing itachi trying to control himself. He gave a quick glare which silence almost everyone except for sakura who wasn't laughing as she was too concentrated on cooking food to notice itachi.

Itachi saw who he came for, kisame as he still had that silly grin on his face (if only he know he was set up, lol).

Kisame saw the look itachi gave him and it suddenly clicked

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey konoichi, where the hell is my secret book" Kisame's voice yelled through sakura's door.**_

"_**Oh, you mean the fuzzy pink diary looking thing I found in your room, it's in itachi's closet, he told me he took it for ransom" Sakura smirked since she knew kisame couldn't see her or deidara grinning as well.**_

"_**H-He wouldn't" and then kisame's footsteps could be heard walking away.**_

_**End flashback**_

'She set me up to make Itachi think it was me who did that to his room, and judging by his face there is no explanation to it' Kisame thought as he could feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Kisame did you ever find that fuzzy pink book of yours, I saw you carrying that and some paint for some reason earlier then you flipped out when you lost the book" Sakura said calmly as she finished food and was adding the last things to it and then started to dish things out, as she handed kisame's food to him she gave him a look that said 'enjoy-your-last-meal' which Kisame returned with a look that said 'that-bitch-set-me-up'

"I know what book your talking about, yeah, that hot pink fuzzy book that is your dairy and talks about birds and bunnies through the first ten pages, yeah, didn't get to read it all, haha, yeah, I remember when you first bought that, yeah, in mist village one year ago, you still had that kisame, yeah?" Deidara looked at Kisame as he stuffed half a pancake in his mouth.

Itachi couldn't hold it anymore as soon as bunnies and birds where mentioned, he grabbed kisame and threw him against the wall and used his mangekyou on kisame, a second Kisame screamed out and then fell unconscious.

Sakura and deidara just stared.

"Umm…itachi, I think you killed him?" Sakura said quietly

Itachi shook his head no and grabbed his food and walked outside to sit in a tree and eat by himself.

"He looks upset, yeah" Deidara whispered to sakura who in return smiled with malice gleaming in her eyes (this would be inner taking over since sakura lost control)

"I will go calm him down" Sakura said in a weird sweet voice then walked out after itachi.

Deidara just looked confused.

'Im confused, first she wants to prank him and make it look like kisame did it, all just to upset him, then she walks out saying she will calm him down, yeah…she's confusing…wait, that means he gets a point and I cant allow this, yeah!' Deidara thought as a thought of itachi and sakura being alone together crossed his mind as he made his way after sakura.

**With Itachi**

Itachi was sitting at the base of the only cherry blossom tree for miles and was slowly eating his food in deep thought.

"Itachi?" He heard a female voice come from the other side of the tree.

"Hn" he just replied as to say he was listening.

"I want to tell you something but you have to keep a word and not do anything about it alright, I just don't want you killing anybody"

Itachi was confused at what she was talking about but knew if he didn't give his word that she would say what she planned "Alright, what is it?"

"Well…umm" Sakura finally regained herself mid sentence "Deidara did it, not kisame…and ….me too"

Itachi dropped his plate, he nearly choked on his food but regained himself gracefully. Within a second he was infront of sakura and he had her pinned to a tree and put his face half an inch to hers "Repeat yourself blossom, I didn't quite hear you"

Sakura looked scared "well, umm…you see…I thought it would be silly to put smiley faces all around you room, the birds were deidara's idea and the bunnies we both agreed upon…we thought you would at least see through the genjutsu at least and laugh it off like it was nothing, whichitwasntnothingandwethoughtitwouldbefunnytomakeitseemlikekisame-" Just as nervousness took hold something stopped her lips from moving, which it was itachi's lips.

'Oh my god!! Itachi kissing me…why is he kissing me, I just told him that it was me and deidara who pranked him and not kisame'

'**THANKI GOD THIS FINALLY HAPPENED! I was beginning to wonder when he would finally realize our hotness, at least we finally got an uchiha' **inner smirked

'But what about deidara, he would be heart broken if he thought we were choosing itachi over him' Sakura suddenly realized.

**With Deidara**

Deidara hid in a bush not too far from sakura and itachi talking, suddenly itachi pinned sakura. He was tempted to save her but then realized itachi's face was getting too close, he froze 'They aren't going to kiss…are they, yeah?' Deidara thought in fear.

He could see sakura say something but couldn't hear anything, then suddenly itachi kissed her.

Deidara felt something sharp go through him, he was confused at what it was and decided to retreat before the pain grew too much for him. He slowly snuck back in the building and went to his room 'I guess she really wants itachi more then me, yea' were Deidara's last thoughts before he closed his door and layed on his bed to lay himself and his thoughts to sleep.

**back with sakura and itachi**

Sakura felt Deidara's presense but it was fading, her fear of deidara seeing this kiss and running off without an explanation, she pushed itachi off her with as much power as she could muster.

Itachi smirked then she knew that he also knew deidara was there and he did that on purpose, anger rushed through her as she ran back inside and went straight to her room and started to cry out on a pillow as she felt conflicting emotions, part of her knew she should talk to deidara and the other said it was best if she didn't get too close to either of them with the fact that in weeks Tsunade might send out help. She just didn't know what to do.

She decided it was best to stop getting too close to deidara and make him hate her so it would be easier to leave him.

**Well there it is, I added more of a deisaku in there because I got a vote, but if I get enough itasaku lovers maybe change it with my master mind of switching plots**

**But if anyone has suggestions, I am all ears and I hope you guys review.**

**Ja ne Hanami**


	6. Author's note2short

**Sorry to say this but in order to pay someone off for the tv I am getting I need to stay over at my aunts house and go to work with her till Saturday I am sorry I disappointed you guys**

**Ja ne Hanami**


	7. Chapter 5

**Alright, sorry this took so long but when I was over at my aunt's she never gave me a chance to write so I had to type this after I got back yesterday, but anyway, here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it as much I do when I write it**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes the next day, she closed them wanting to go back to sleep when the memories of the day before came back, she really wanted to see deidara and tell him it was a misunderstanding and that it was all itachi's doing but she knew she had to stick with just waiting till tsunade's help arrived.

She decided not to get up and go eat with everyone else, she wasn't that hungry anyway. So sakura went back to sleep and dreamt about a certain long blonde hair guy with the mind of a 6 year-old living back in Konoha with her.

**With Deidara**

He slowly got out of bed and took a shower, he tried not to think about Sakura but the fact that she lived basically right next to him, it was hard not to.

After he got out of the shower and got dressed he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. He walked in and noticed that sakura's smiling face wasn't the one cooking, it was Kisame, and he wasn't too happy.

Deidara sighed and sat down at the table with everyone else, after everyone got their food they started to eat that is when Deidara noticed that Sakura wasn't at the table forcing down what Kisame called food. He noticed the Itachi had a smirk on his face that never seemed to go away this morning and that is when Deidara came up with a reason in his head 'Sakura is probably too tired this morning after Itachi got to her' He stood up and left the kitchen and his half eaten plate, he made his way to his room and laid back down on his bed and started to think about her again.

'Why does Itachi get everything, yeah' he thought sadly as a strange liquid fell from his eyes. 'Why couldn't I at least have her, yeah?' as the liquid increased its flow, Deidara rolled over and shoved his face into the pillow to hide his tears from himself 'What did I do wrong, I was kind to her, there for her, but yet Itachi still came and swooped her up even though he was always mean to her, yeah'

Deidara forced his mind to completely stop, and then he went to sleep again.

**With Sakura**

Sakura woke back u 5 minutes after she went to sleep again, she couldn't help but feel depressed, Deidara was a really nice guy and she couldn't keep him off her mind at how much he was probably hurting.

Sakura gave a sad smile 'He will find someone way better then me to make him happy, he doesn't need me, he probably didn't even notice I was at breakfast this morning other then the food isn't as good' Sakura closed her eyes 'Why do I always fall for the ones I cant have? What luck I have'

Sakura sat up deadpanned 'I cant show an more emotions from now on, I am tired of getting myself hurt, its all my emotions fault, if it weren't for them I wouldn't feel pain'

Inner sakura didn't feel like saying anything, she surprisingly felt bad about deidara too so she actually agreed to sakura about the fact emotions always get them hurt.

Sakura took a show and got dressed; she made her way to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. She sat down with her food and ate.

She knew Itachi would find her in order to tell her what to do today.

"Good morning blossom" Itachi's voice sounded behind her.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him with absolutely no emotions showing except for annoyance. "What do you want?" She was getting tired of him calling her blossom.

Itachi gave her a smirk "we have work to do, come on" He turned away and started to walk, which sakura ignored him and stayed where she was, eating her breakfast.

She was about to take another bite but she felt Itachi grab the back of her neck and his face was close to her ear "You will do as I say Blossom or you will be punished"

Sakura set her fork down and stood up quickly and turned and gave Itachi a glare "Don't you ever touch me again" She said with so much venom sasuke could only wish he could talk like that to his brother.

Itachi smirked and started out the room "Then follow me and I won't have to"

Sakura sighed and followed Itachi, he took her to some sort of medical room.

"You will heal my eyes, starting today" Itachi said to sakura.

"Why today, I thought we were going to start next week?" sakura asked confused

"You and I have a mission in tea country in two days so you need to heal my eyes sooner" Itachi replied

Sakura sighed and pointed to the chair "Sit then and don't move, and also close you eyes"

Itachi did so "Oh, and after I heal your eyes you will have to keep your sharingan off till tomorrow" Sakura told him which he just nodded.

Sakura sighed again and started her work on his eyes, still thinking of deidara.

Then she remembered why she originally agreed to healing his eyes, because she thought it was going to be after tsunade's help came and that means she wouldn't have to heal his eyes, she cursed her luck once again. 'Great, now I am betraying my village'

**With deidara**

Deidara got up and decided to actually talk to sakura about what he saw, just incase it was a misunderstanding. He got up and wandered around trying to find sakura's chakra signals, he found them but wasn't happy to find her in the same room as Itachi and also at how close they were. He stared at the ground and walked away and decided to just give up on sakura since clearly Itachi has won her.

Sakura finished up with the first part of healing itachi's eyes, she decided to act like that was it since the healing she did do would make his eyes a lot better, for about one week, just enough to buy her time till help came.

"There, now just leave your sharingan off for one day" Sakura said, then she felt deidara's chakra come close, she then felt him stop and turn away, the depressed aura could be felt where she was, a pain shot in her chest and she wanted so badly to go after him, but she knew she had to stick to her plan, then her dream came to mind, her and deidara both lived in konoha together and were both happy, tears could be felt forming but she quickly took control of herself because she is still near Itachi.

Sakura left the room and went to her room and stared out the window, suddenly Kakashi's face popped out of a bush near her window, Sakura nearly jumped towards him if it wasn't for the window being closed, she opened the window to talk to kakashi.

"Are you alright Sakura? We were all so worried, we have the place surrounded…we came to help you" Kakashi said and you could tell he was happy that she was alright.

Sakura smiled a grateful smile and nearly cried right there "Yeah I am fine, can we go now, and I don't want to be here anymore Kakashi"

Kakashi then got serious "Yes, lets go now, I will radio the others" he said as he held out a hand to help her out of the window which Sakura took gratefully.

"I'm so glad you came" She said as tears came out and she cried onto his jounin vest.

Kakashi just laid an arm around her shoulder and an arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style and took off away from the Akatsuki base.

Kakashi turned his earpiece on and radioed to the other "Guys I have her, fall back"

He glanced down at sakura and realized she had cried herself to sleep after awhile, he smile "Your safe now sakura, I wont let anything else happen to you" He said quietly and lightly kissed her forehead.

After about half an hour of traveling they were finally home. Kakashi took Sakura to the hospital to get her checked out and made sure she was alright, which she was and that kakashi was grateful for.

He took her back to his house since her house was for some reason sold and now she had nowhere else to go. She slowly woke up and noticed she was in a bed that was neither hers from her previous home nor the one at Akatsuki, she turned and saw kakashi in a chair by her bed, apparently she was asleep for awhile because kakashi was sound asleep sitting up and what looks like he was waiting for her to wake up. She smiled and poked his chest "Kakashi"

He opened his eyes quickly and looked around and calmed down when he saw that sakura was alright.

"Did you sleep well Sakura?" He asked

Sakura nodded her head and smiled "Thanks for saving me"

Kakashi got up and went to her and gave her a big hug "I was so worried about you, of course I would save you"

Sakura felt tears well up and she closed her eyes and returned the hug with just as much emotion, it has been not too long after kakashi's confession and she hoped he gave up on her in that way, but she couldn't help but feel safe, then suddenly deidara came to mind and she suddenly felt depressed, she thought that if she got back home where she couldn't feel his presence that she wouldn't think about him as much, she was wrong, now she was crying for a different reason, leaving deidara behind.

**I know it wasn't long but I had to cut it short, because I have to do my chores, hope you guys like it anyway and please review, I really like it when I get those, they make me a happy writer and when I am that, I tend to write a lot more.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey, this chapter wont be long because I feel really sick and I don't want to type anything that might confuse people but I need to type another chapter so I wont feel so bad because I typed a chapter for my other story (I try to post a chapter for each story). Even though this might be short, I hope you guys still like it enough to review.**

Sakura sat up in Kakashi's bed, she was still tired and depressed and still didn't find her own place yet. She stood up and walked to the shower so she could get ready to see the hokage, she was told that she would have to report on everything that happened.

After taking a 45minute shower and getting dressed and ready she headed out of the apartment while locking the door behind her.

As she walked the streets of konoha she couldn't help but think about Deidara and the reoccurring dream she has about him, she wakes up crying knowing that it wasn't real.

She didn't even notice when she reached the hokage's tower till someone called out to her, it was Ryuu Kouhei (Ryuu means dragon and Kouhei means peace and calm), they had become friends when she reached ANBU stats and was put on his squad, he also had a crush on her so it was sometimes uncomfortable to be around him.

"Sakura!" Ryuu called out to her, he had short green hair and a bright magenta eye color, Sakura smiled, she thought he looked really cute because she felt he had the perfectly shaped face and had a really good personality, but she never went out with him for the same reason she had with Kakashi, she was afraid of getting hurt, which happened anyway because of Deidara.

'Now its too late, if I were to even attempt to give up and move on it would be too hard to pick between Ryuu or Kakashi' Her smile turned to a sad on as she stared at her feat.

"Whats wrong Sakura, you look so down today" She could hear ryuu's voice full of worry.

She looked up and gave him a smile "Just glad to be back home" she lied, she so badly wanted to go back to Deidara, but she knew it was impossible. Deidara probably even hated her after he saw her kissing Itachi.

Ryuu smiled and gave her a gentle friend hug "I'm glad your back safe" he let her go "Come on, Tsunade is waiting for you, I will walk you"

Sakura smiled and nodded and they made their way to Tsunade's office.

**Akatsuki Base**

"What do you mean she is gone, how can she be gone when you were supposed to be keeping track of her Deidara!" Leader's angry voice echoed throughout the room.

Deidara stared at his feet "Please forgive my stupidity, I thought Itachi was with her since she was healing his eyes when I left, please let me right my mistake, yeah"

"Very well, I will not except failure Deidara and next time I won't be so forgiving, you must either retrieve the medic and if she refuses, kill her"

Deidara stared at the ground "Understood, yeah"

"Dismissed" Leader motioned for him to leave.

Deidara left, he knew when and how Sakura escaped, he also knew leader saw his ability and wouldn't kill him right away, so he figured he would let Sakura go and be happy at home, if he couldn't make her happy he only wished that letting her escape would. But now everything changed, leader wants her back and if not dead, Deidara sighed, he just didn't know what to do, but he did know he had to see Sakura and talked to her.

Deidara reached his room and started getting ready 'If I can't keep her safe, what good am I, yeah? If she doesn't come back willing, I will just have to left her escape once more, it's better for her to live and me die then the other way around, yeah, I could never forgive myself, yeah' That's when he made up his mind, he hoped she would come back willing to see Itachi again, but if she refused, Deidara just wouldn't return either, he would except death before coming back here without her, even if she was after Itachi.

**Im so sorry its so short but I almost got sick typing this so I have to go lay down and hopefully I will be feeling much better to type more tomorrow, please review.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, like I did with my other story I am making a list of the people who have reviewed to my story all the way up to this point whether they posted once or more just to say thanks for reviewing:**

**Wuggle**

**katarauchiha653719**

**wuggle**

**itasaku123**

**There was only four people but that is way better then none, and I really do appreciate the reviews I do get. Well her is the chapter, enjoy.**

Sakura sat in Tsunade's office as she waited for Tsunade to come back in, apparently she was needed for a sudden surgery that was so severe it called for Tsunade.

She sighed as she tried to come up with exactly what to say to tsunade. She stared at the ground and wished Deidara was here, she glanced up and almost hit herself, there was the object of her thoughts flying towards the hokage building on one of his huge clay birds, she smiled happily just at the sight of him.

She then remembered that she had escaped and he was probably here to kill her, she sighed 'better get this over with' she thought as she went to the window and opened it and climbed out and crawled to the very top roof.

Deidara saw her and his heart nearly exploded with feelings, he saw she was headed to the roof and so he landed there as well.

"Sakura" he said not meaning to say her name with so much emotion.

Sakura looked at him and gave a sad smile "So are you here to kill me Deidara?"

Deidara shook his head "I came her to give you an offer to join the Akatsuki and by orders of the leader to kill you if you wish to refuse, yeah" He gave a smirk "But don't worry about the last part, I could never kill you Sakura, yeah"

Sakura looked at him surprised "I thought you hated me after seeing Itachi forcibly kiss me, and they way you avoided going near the room I was in when I was healing Itachi's eyes" She looked down

Deidara looked at her confused then it clicked in his head 'Idiot, who said she wanted Itachi to kiss her, yeah' He smiled and walked towards Sakura and lift her head by her chin and he gave her a smirk "I was backing off, yeah, I thought Itachi already won you, yeah"

Sakura smiled "He couldn't win a heart that already belonged to you" tears of happiness filled her eyes as the sudden fact that deidara didn't hate her sunk in.

Deidara looked at Sakura with so much emotion he felt like he was going to burst, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he kissed her with so much passion.

Sakura was surprised at first but instantly melted in his kiss and kissed him back with just as much passion.

Suddenly clapping was heard, instantly they separated and turned to the source.

It was kakashi and judging by his expression, he was severely pissed off at what he was seeing.

"What is the meaning of this Sakura? You spend not even a month with this monster and fall for him but yet we spent years together and not once did you give me a chance" He said with so much hurt in his voice sakura looked at her feet with guilt all over her face.

Deidara did not like the look sakura gave, he growled with anger and stood in front of sakura protectively "Back off, yeah, she doesn't want you, yeah" he said with venom dripping off every letter.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed "She would have been mine if you guys never took her away from me!" He yelled as he charged at Deidara with chidori.

Sakura's eyes widened and quickly formed seals and got in front of deidara and did a jutsu neither kakashi nor deidara has ever seen before. A clear shield formed around both deidara and sakura and when kakashi's chidori hit it the chidori was completely back fire and hit kakashi in the stomach.

Sakura let down the shield and collapsed to her knees with tears flooding from her face "Im sorry kakashi but I can't let you hurt him…I-I love him" She whispered as she stared at kakashi's betrayed expression with tears running down her face "I hope you forgive me"

Kakashi collapsed after loosing so much blood, he had never felt so much betrayal in his entire life, he just wanted to lay down and just give up, his love was captured, he saved her, and now he finds out she feel in love with the enemy and protected him even if it meant killing him. He was on his knees holding his stomach as he stared at Sakura's tear stricken face.

Kakashi looked at sakura with his happy eye (the one his gives when he smiles) "I wish you happiness, even if it means with an enemy, as long as your happy…I'm happy" and he collapsed and his breathing stopped.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to kakashi but it was too late, he was gone. Sakura broke down and cried onto kakashi's chest.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder "We have to go, ANBU will be here any minute now, I am sure of it, yeah" Sakura nodded and slowly stood up after closing Kakashi's eyes for him. She gave one last glance at Kakashi's face before she got on Deidara's clay bird and they took off.

"Deidara" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to join Akatsuki" She whispered

Deidara smirked "Then neither do I, yeah"

Sakura looked at him in surprise "What?"

Deidara looked at her with a smirk "I knew you wouldn't want to join so I had already decided not to kill you, that meant I couldn't go back and so I already have a nice place to stay, yeah"

Sakura smiled.

**On the Hokage's building**

Tsunade looked down at Kakashi's face, he was smiling even in death. She shook her head as ANBU were already tracing down whoever did this but the came back saying no traces were found but there had been a number of sightings of a giant weird looking bird.

Tsunade sighed 'Sakura what have you done?'

The next day they had Kakashi's funeral and almost everyone in the village was there, it seems they miss there warm hearted porn reading ninja.

Tsunade approached Sasuke who was standing next to Ino at the moment.

"Sasuke I need to see you in my office after your done here" and with that she left.

Tsunade mourned quietly in her office and when she heard a knock she quickly recovered.

"Come in" She called out

Sasuke walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked

"I have a mission for you, you are to retrieve Sakura and kill the one who killed Kakashi, we suspect it was Deidara and he killed kakashi because he tried to stop him from taking off with sakura again"

Sasuke nodded "When do I leave out?"

Tsunade picked up a mission scroll and handed it to him "Today"

**With Deidara and Sakura**

They were both still traveling on the bird, Sakura had fallen asleep leaning against Deidara. He looked at Sakura and smiled.

He then frowned 'The Akatsuki will be looking for us, I just wish they would let us be but I know them and they don't like it when members leave them, yeah' he looked at Sakura and sighed 'I guess it is worth it as long as I can be with you sakura, yeah' he thought

Sakura slowly woke up and looked at Deidara and smiled which he returned.

"Lets just go to Akatsuki, I know they will hunt us and if I do join we can still be together, that's all that matters" She said quietly

Deidara looked at her surprised but soon smiled "Alright, as long as it is what you want, yeah"

Sakura nodded and then deidara changed the birds course and started their way to base.

Deidara felt something wasn't right but he let it go for now, but he knew that they should have gone out on their own, deep down he knew things were going to get worse then they were. He sighed and looked at Sakura and smiled 'All for you, yeah'

**Sorry it's not that long but I have been having writers block lately for this story and this was as far as my mind took me before it went blank so I typed it and only hoped you guys like it and if anyone has a suggestion on how the story should end please email me ( ) or review the story with your thoughts. And there still is a possible way for me to alter it into a itachixsakura, just give me the word and I will (I could type for hours if it was an itachixsakura)**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	10. Note: Im back!

**Hey guys, this is just an author's note to say that I am back from my grounding and since my punishment of being grounded was…well, horrible, I couldn't do anything but work but back to my story, I will be typing a new chapter probably tomorrow since I can't be on the computer long enough to type up a new chapter.**

**Sorry if I made you guys wait too long and I promise to try not to get in trouble from now on.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	11. Update

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, my computer took a shit out on me and if it wasn't for my mom I would have thrown my monitor out the window, my computer would restart itself, load up and just when it was about to let you actually do something, it would restart itself all over again, so I was getting real pissed but my mom said she would get it fixed for me, so I started to actually write out the chapters, but I forgot my notebook at my aunt's house so now I have to go over there tomorrow but knowing her, she won't let me leave till Saturday, so I guess you can figure that I won't be actually having a chapter online till late Saturday, I am sorry my computer is such a retard.**

**Once again, I am sorry.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	12. Chapter 8

**Here is the longest awaited chapter, sorry I have made you guys wait this long for a new chapter for this story but I had writer's block for the longest time ever and I am glad you guys like the story. I will be keeping it a deidaraxsakura since people like it so much that way. I'm sorry though to saw this but I will be ending this real soon, either next chapter or the one after, this gives people plenty of time to suggest endings, sequel possibilities or whatever.**

Sakura and Deidara arrived at base and made their ways in, Deidara took her to leader to tell him that Sakura has indeed agreed to join them.

Sakura walked closely behind Deidara, she could feel other member's eyes on her, especially the pair of sharingan eyes.

She sighed 'I guess I am just going to have to deal with it though'

They reached the door and Deidara knocked and waited till a silent come in was heard.

Sakura couldn't see anything except a pair of eyes "So you agreed then?" A voice spoke out.

"Yes" She answered

"Alright, you are partnered with Itachi due to the fact his eyes will need healing in times" the voice spoke out again "Itachi has the information on your first mission, dismissed"

Sakura and Deidara left quietly, She turned to him with a scared look "I don't want to be Itachi's partner, what do I do"

"Not get on his nerves, yeah, just avoid him as much as possible and don't get in his way, yeah" He replied quietly not liking who was chosen as Sakura's partner, he feared for Sakura's life and her mind, Itachi is one messed up person.

"I can still sleep in your room right?"

Deidara smiled "Of course, yeah, just because your not my Akatsuki partner doesn't mean your not me bed partner, yeah" he said with a silly grin as he wrapped his arms around her and made his way to his room.

"I still have to talk to Itachi about our first mission though"

Deidara let her go and gave her a small kiss "Then I will wait in my room for you, yeah" then he was gone

Sakura sighed and made her way to Itachi's room, she could easily sense where he was and she guessed that's the way everyone else found their way, at first she would get lost but now she found the trick (well, it wasn't that hard to figure out).

She went to the door and knocked and waited to be told to come in, which was right away.

She walked in slowly "I was told to talk to you about our mission"

Suddenly sakura was against the wall with two arms trapping her, she looked up to see a pair of annoyed sharingan eyes.

'Great, he is angry I didn't chose him over Deidara' She thought

"We leave tomorrow morning, at five" and then she was free.

Sakura quickly left and made her way to Deidara's room where he waited.

As sakura walked in Deidara looked at her from where he sat, near the window sill.

"So how did it go, when do you leave, yeah?" He asked

"Tomorrow morning, at five" Sakura said with a sigh as she made her way to Deidara who quickly wrapped his arms around her as she sat on his lap.

Sakura smiled as Deidara's warmth surrounded her. Suddenly she giggled "Dei-kun you smell like lemons"

Deidara looked at her weirdly "Lemons are a good fruit, yeah" then her gave her a big goofy smile "they are my favorite, yeah"

Sakura shook her head and gave a small laugh, she turned around on Deidara's lap so that she was basically straddling him. Deidara blushed at the position.

Sakura got close to his face "I have no idea how long I will be gone, mind if I spend my last minutes with you having some fun" she whispered.

Deidara gave a nervous gulp and smiled

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke made his way as he tracked Sakura. He didn't know why Tsunade picked him to track sakura, it's not like she likes him anymore, but he shrugged it off, he will at least be close to Itachi and maybe he could finally kill him too.

He was just really confused on how kakashi died, it was like the chidori was aimed at him, but kakashi would never do that and sakura didn't know the chidori.

The whole situation really confused him to no end, he just knew that this mission would be very entertaining.

He suddenly came across a building in the forest, he smirked 'This has got to be it'

**With deidara and Sakura**

Sakura was curled up to Deidara half asleep on his bed, she had finally given herself to someone whom she loved.

She wished that this moment would last forever, then suddenly there was an explosion and she quickly sat up along with Deidara.

That is when she finally sensed it, Sasuke's chakra.

'Shit' She thought as she quickly got up to get dressed along with Deidara.

**With Sasuke**

'The diversion has been set off, now I just wait till they come out' Sasuke thought as he stayed hidden waiting to go inside the building.

Suddenly Akatsuki members rushed out and towards the diversion and after all except his targets had left he made his way inside.

He then set up a barrier so that they couldn't come back inside, he then decided to wait on his revenge, that is why Itachi is one of those outside the base, he decided to see how Sakura is doing.

He went to the room where her felt her chakra and went in to find Sakura and deidara rushing to get dressed.

Sasuke was stunned, he thought she would be tied up somewhere, not sleeping with the enemy, he gave a low chuckle as Deidara and her stared at him.

"Well isn't this something, the sweet innocent blossom of konoha, now a whore of Akatsuki" Sasuke said with a smirk.

(Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, Akatsuki members wouldn't fall for this, but basically they know deidara and sakura are there and they think that they can handle themselves so they left, so they are all on their own)

Sakura felt anger flow through her.

'**That bastard called us a whore! Kick his ass!!!'** Inner Sakura screamed.

Deidara stood in front of Sakura as if to protect her "Left Uchiha, yeah, or else your dead, yeah" Deidara's voice was filled with so much venom it made Sakura shiver, she guessed that Deidara wasn't too fond of Sasuke thanks to his similarities with Itachi.

Sasuke stared at Deidara amused while deidara stared at sasuke full of hate while Sakura just stared worriedly at Deidara.

'Be careful Dei-kun'

**Well there it is and I hope you like it, I made Sasuke act different because that's just how I changed him, he isn't the same revenge bent little boy we all knew at the beginning, he does still want revenge but at this point he knows he isn't strong enough so I guess you can call him patient sorta.**

**Well hope you guys liked, and like I said earlier, either the next chapter of the one after will be the finishing chapter, so if you have any suggestions on an ending or sequel, or whatever, please say so.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I decided to type up a short chapter, I am having trouble coming up with a way to end this so I really would appreciate your opinions, someone suggested a romeo and Juliet type ending but I also want to leave it open for sequel, which won't happen if my main characters are dead.**

Sakura looked at Deidara and Sasuke fight, she was scared that Deidara wouldn't win and get seriously injured or die.

'**Why the fuck are you just staring at them helplessly, we are Akatsuki now, supposedly the strongest shinobi around'** Inner sakura yelled at her.

Sakura shook her head 'Your right, I have to do something, he needs me' Sakura thought as she came up with a plan.

Sasuke swung his katana at Deidara with a smirk on his face as Deidara barely dodged it but not without landing a tiny bird on sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke charged his chidori through his body disabling the explosive.

'Damn' Deidara thought and then he saw a flash of pink as Sakura stood next to him ready for battle.

"What do you think your doing, yeah?" He asked her.

"You really think that I am going to sit on the sidelines and not join a fight against sasuke" She replied with a smirk.

Deidara smile but also worried, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Sakura got hurt in his fight.

Sasuke threw shurikens at Sakura and charged at Deidara once more with his katana but found Sakura in front of him throwing a punch at his face. It was too late to try to dodge so he just swung his katana but knew it was too late.

Sakura punched sasuke in the face with a chakra filled punch which sent sasuke through a wall.

"A couple shurikens won't slow me down you teme" She yelled out.

There was a shift in air and sasuke was right behind sakura bent over near her ear "I wasn't truly aiming for deidara"

Sakura couldn't even react before sasuke's katana plunged through her stomach.

She screamed out in pain as sasuke pulled out his katana and wiped the blood on sakura.

Deidara couldn't move, he didn't know what sasuke did to his body but he couldn't even move a muscle. Suddenly he heard sakura scream out in pain and he knew he had to move.

He sent a small clay bird to fetch an antidote just incase it was a paralyzing poison.

Success, he was freed, he quickly ran to sakura and watched as sasuke wiped his bloodied katana on Sakura and then whisper something in her ear before he shoved her to the ground and turned to deidara who was furious now.

"You will die, yeah" he replied just before he charged at sasuke with a new jutsu he has been working on without telling anyone, it was supposed to let him make something explode on contact but it might risk him being caught in the explosion as well.

He risked it and just barely touched sasuke's shoulder as he went by him and suddenly sasuke's shoulder was no more, it had exploded from his body making him loose his arm and his katana since that arm was holding it.

Deidara ran to sakura and saw she was healing herself, he quickly turned to dodge sasuke's attack, he had apparently picked up his katana with his other hand to continue to fight.

Deidara knew the blood loss would put sasuke slower then him he decided to end this once and for all.

While dodging sasuke's attack he went to touch his other shoulder, suddenly as sasuke's shoulder exploded, sasuke sent the chidori through his body getting deidara with it.

Sasuke and deidara both fell to their knees, luckily for deidara, sasuke was low on chakra so his chidori wasn't enough to kill him.

Sasuke fell unconscious as the blood loss was too much for him.

Deidara was breathing heavy as he crawled over to sakura, she was almost done healing her wound but now it wasn't nothing to worry about, so she turned to deidara to check his condition.

"Im glad your alright yeah" deidara whispered as he collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

"Don't try to move Deidara-kun" Sakura whispered as she started to heal him but her chakra was low and she didn't know if she could heal him completely, but she tried anyway.

"I thought I lost you for a second, yeah" deidara said with a smile as blood trailed out of his mouth.

"I said quiet you baka, your going to hurt yourself even more with your movements" She replied, she had half his wounds healed but yet not enough to say he was safe just yet.

"How's your stomach, yeah?" he asked as he tried to reach for her but she stopped him.

"I said not to move, you not only hurt yourself but also break my concentration" she replied as tears fell from her face.

"Yes doctor, yeah" he said with a smiled

Sakura sighed as she finally had enough of his wounds healed so he would be safe, and just in time too, she was dangerously low on chakra.

"Don't move or you'll open up your wounds again and I don't have enough chakra to heal you again" she replied as exhaustion finally hit her and she fell unconscious laying her head on deidara's chest.

**It's a short chapter, and keep in mind that I never said sasuke died dun, dun, duunnnnnnnn…sorry, had to say that, but anyway hope you like the chapter and once again, I am taking suggestions on a final ending and if people want a sequel. Hope you liked the chapter and review.**

**Ja ne, Hanami**


	14. Final Chapter!

HEY GUYS Im so so so so so sorry that I havent updated in forever, its just for the longest time I didnt have a computer and the only thing I did have was a psp to surf the internet, I felt really bad since I couldnt update this or my other story but I will finish this story off in theis chapter, the ending will probably suck since I havent writen for this story in like forever but I hope you will bare with me on this.

Sakura woke up in a warm soft bed that seemed unnormally warm, she tried to think back on what exactly had happened but her mind was lagging. She turned to her side but then realized a pair of arms were wrapped around her, she looked at the owner of said arms and saw a silly dreaming Deidara who wore a smile on his face as he quietly dreamed. For awhile she stared at his face wearing a smile of her own wondering what he could be dreaming about untill she saw him slightly stir untill his eyes slowly opened. Sakura smiled at him as she cuddled more into him as he held her closer.

"Morning Dei-kun" sakura whispered into his chest as she slowly inhaled his smell.

Deidara slightly chuckled "Morning, yeah, sleep good?" he asked as he slowly rubbed circles on her lower back.

Sakura smiled and nodded "Waking up was the best though after seeing your face, your so cute when you dream" she said with a slight giggle.

"Well, Im glad you like seeing my face each morning, hopefully every morning, yeah" he said as he held her close and smelled her strawberry smell in her hair.

"Id be glad to, Dei-kun" She replied with a smile as she felt herself grow tired again.

Suddenly the door burst open with an irritated Itachi.

"ITachi! What is it?" Sakura asked with a confused look.

Itachi didnt reply only looked more irritated then ever "Get up, we are leaving"

Sakura looked confused but snuggled closer to Deidara "Im not going anywhere, Im a medic and I dont have hardly any chakra right now and Dei-kun here is injured and I ordered us to stay in bed till we are fully healed" She said with a determined smirk on her face since everything she just said was ture...in a sense.

Itachi looked like he wanted to kill deidara but turned his gaze to sakura "We have a mission to go to and I have no time for your pety complaints" he stated as if he was top shit around the base.

Sakura sat up ready to tell him off but she winced badly as she completely forgot about her wounds and had just reopened everything. Deidara quickly and gently pulled her back down as he got up to get new bandages now that hers were starting to get filled with blood.

"She isnt going anywhere, yeah" Deidara stated as her returned to help sakura with her stomach wound.

Itachi was ready to attack, nobody told him he couldnt have what he wanted when he was 'rightfully' to take it. Deidara knew that look so he quickly yet gently took care of sakura and then turned to Itachi "Outside, yeah?" he asked itachi who in turn nodded and then they left quickly.

Sakura got up knowing what this meant, she winced as her wounds where opened again. She quickly left and went out side to see Itachi and Deidara fighting viciously and from medic eyes she could tell deidara reopened his wounds as well.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!" sakura screamed to deaf ears as they continued to fight. Deidara and itachi were doing close combat fighting as they both blocked and kicked each other, apparantly they had agreed on no jutsus and they were going on pure strength. Sakura could tell deidara wouldnt last long and it seemed just as she thought that Itachi gave deidara a severe punch to the chest and deidara flew back. Itachi got ready to finish Deidara off with a kunai but just as she neared him something pink flashed and the kunai never made it to deidara. Everything got severly quiet, even the birds stopped chirping and the wind grew still except for the single tear that fell from sakura's eyes as she stood infront of deidara with a kunai planted in her chest.

Deidara seemed to stop breathing as he realized what had just happened 'no no no no no no no no' his mind screamed as he staggered over to sakura as she slowlyfell to her knees as blood flowed down her chest. Deidara cradled her into his arms as he watched his one true love die in his arms over the fight he was having for her. Itachi just smirked, if he couldnt have her then nobody will, he knew she would die so he left and went back inside to inform the leader with some bogus lie to make it seem that sakura tried to leave again so he had to kill her.

Deidara held sakura in his arms "HEal yourself, heal yourself, come on, yeah!" he begged her as tears started to flood from his eyes. Sakura smiled as she slowly raised a shaking hand to his face.

"We both know Im out of chakra Dei-kun, Im just glad your alright" she said with a weak smile on her face as she could feel her life slipping from her, she knew she had to say what she had to say quickly before she died "I love you...Dei-kun, I-I always...will...in this world...a-and the after" she said slowly as her eyes slowly started to cloud and her heartbeat slowed to a stop.

Deidara flipped "SAKURA!! SAKURA!!" he desperatley screamed out to her even though he knew she was gone, he felt as if the kunai had stabbed him one hundred more times in the heart, he only wished sakura hadnt gotten in the way. He slowly closed her eyes as her face still held a small smile as he held her small body closer to him. It felt so unreal to him at this point, like he would wake up any minute and still have Sakura in his arms smiling up at him telling him good morning and that everything was ok.

Sasuke walked out of the bushes nearby with new arms somehow, he didnt care, his whole life was dead in his arms and now he just waited for the reaper's little brother to finish what was started. Sasuke smirked at the sight he saw.

"So Itachi got tired of fucking her so he killed her" sasuke said with an evil laugh hidden deep in his voice. Deidara grew angry and slowly laid Sakura down with so much care and then rose to a stand looking down at the peaceful face of his love.

"Take it back" Deidara said with so much venom in his voice he didnt even add the usual 'yeah' he was seriously pissed.

Sasuke gave a smirk "Why? Its true, why else he want such a whore to live in his presense"

Deidara turned to sasuke with a pure hateful expression, only he didnt see sasuke as sasuke, he saw itachi, and thats all he needed before he attacked with all his might, but it was pointless, even with sasuke still weak from their last battle, deidara was weakened from that battle, plus itachi's fight, sasuke's arm was through deidara's chest before he knew it as he still saw the sparks from the chidori in the corner of his eyes. Deidara gave a smile as everything in his vision clouded over, he knew he would be with her soon and that was all he needed before he left himself drift off into the eternal rest where his beautiful cherry blossom of the spring waited for him with open arms.

And that is it, I decided to end it there because after so long I am just still not in the feel of this story anymore and I dont remember what I had originally planned, so I figured the only way for sakura and deidara to be truly happy is to finally be away from everything and it just be them alone together for the rest of eternity, hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think, hope I didnt dissapoint anyone with the ending and I decided there wont be a sequel since this was all I could come up with. Please review Ja ne, Hanami 


End file.
